Brook's Devil's Fruit
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: Brook is more than just undead and his Devil's Fruit can do more than just making him leave his body - though he's only a skeleton, yohohohoho. This is an ability that no one but Brook himself knows of. Among the living of course. Let's see what Brook can see and others can't.


**I'm back with a short drabble. I've posted it on tumblr and now I want to share it with those of you who isn't on tumblr, who doesn't follow me on tumblr or just haven't seen it there.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own One Piece or its characters.**

* * *

He had gotten used to it. For 50 years he had been alone among the living, but never completely alone. No. His Devil's Fruit allowed him to see the death, when or if they came to check upon the living they left behind. So did his crew the Rumbar Pirates and his former captain Yorki. He saw his captain before the rest of the crew died, though he never said it to anyone. Actually, no one knew about this particular ability that was connected with his Devil's Fruit.

Why hadn't he told anyone? Simply. He didn't want to be used as a medium, didn't want people to come to him and ask if he could see their loved ones and give them a message or ask their loved ones for a message or so. Brook was more than that, he was not some messenger of the death.

Besides that, those that came to visit their loved ones, when he was around, never asked him to bring them a message. They seemed content in just checking up on them. Happiness was on the faces of his nakama's deceased love ones.

The girl that always was with Zoro had a proud and happy smile, when she watched the swordsman train.

The blond woman that watched Sanji cook with pure passion, had a fond and loving smile, almost always in tears.

Whenever Chopper made some medicine, an old man was standing or sitting behind Chopper, watching carefully how the reindeer worked.

Nami's loved ones always looked happy, with a cigarette in her mouth, though she was mostly only seen at the Mikans, when Nami tended to them.

As for Usopp, a woman - who Brook assumed was his mother - was smiling happily, gently touching Usopp's plants, when the sniper tended them or she was softly commenting on Usopp's inventions.

Franky's loved one had Brook puzzled at first, until the Fishman introduced himself. The ghost proudly standing with Franky whenever he worked on the ship.

Then there was Robin's loved ones, which was three. Her mother, a scholar and a giant. They were mostly sitting around Robin, when she read or wrote her personal journal. All wore a proud smile upon their lips.

The new addition to the ghosts Brook saw was a fishman, who always was watching over their newest nakama. Jinbe. From the ghost, Brook learned he was Fishers Tiger and of course Brook had heard the story about him.

All those loved ones was nothing compared to the one that lingered around Luffy, which it did most of the time. Portgas D. Ace. Brook knew of the bond between the two and also the heartbreaking death of Ace. And it seemed that the dead D. couldn't let go of Luffy, wanting to stay with him.

Sometimes Ace got a visit from the dead too. Whitebeard - Brook had of course seen his picture when they announced his death - a man with a pompadour and a woman with long strawberry blond hair. There was also a fourth ghost, who watched over Ace, but from afar. Brook still had to get his name, though the musician knew he must have been a strong man when he lived. His aura just showed that.

Brook had made a song for each of his nakama and their loved ones. Whenever he noticed those ghosts, he played their song. To ease them, to tell them that they were still loved.

Still, he never told them about it, never even hinted it. Because what use was it to holding onto the death, when they still had people alive that could help them with their dreams? The death could watch over you, but it was the living that pushed you forward. The living reminded you to live and live out your dream. So the living was the present and future, while the death was the past that formed you.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my little take on the abilities of Brook.**

 **Marco: I'm glad Oyaji and Thatch are watching over Ace, when Ace are with Luffy, yoi.**

 **Izo: That is a touching story. I do like this particular ability of the Devil's Fruit.**

 **Haruta: I wouldn't want to see the death. Not because it scares me, it doesn't, but it'll be harder to get over the death of a loved one.**

 **Me: You're right Haruta, but it can also be helping, knowing your loved ones are content and watching over you.**

 **Garp: It's nice to see Rouge still watching over her son. I guess she's done that was like that. So protective over him. Sadly I couldn't protect him better for her. I see Roger is also watching over Ace, from afar though. Could be interesting to see how those two hotheads interacts upon meeting each other in death.**

 **Marco: That would be a scary encounter, yoi.**

 **Haruta: I'm 98 Ace will attack Roger and if not, he'll ignore him.**

 **Izo: Or deny him.**

 **Me: Hmmm...**

 **Garp: Are you thinking about writing it?**

 **Me: Maybe, but I don't have time for that.**

 **Ace: I will _not_ tell you what happened. Anyway, stop talking and give people the chance to review this story already.**

 ***everyone stares at ghost Ace, though he's not a ghost***

 **Me: Oh I forgot. You're all in limbo, where no one lives and no one are death. Anyway, Ace is right. Please leave a review.**


End file.
